This invention relates to a kettle used for preparing popcorn and more specifically, to a popcorn kettle which uses an integrated agitator to stir corn during the popping operation.
Popcorn popping machines for concession stand, restaurant or home use are well known. Generally, such popping machines have a cabinet or case in which the popcorn is both cooked and stored. The unpopped corn (kernels) is typically loaded into a kettle suspended from the top of the popcorn case, combined with cooking oil, and heated. The kettle is a metal container with an open top which allows heat distribution to the kernels and oil. The kettle has electrical or gas heating elements to heat the oil and corn kernels and thereby effect popping of the kernels.
The kettle has a lid to cover the kettle during the popping operation. The kettle is heated by the heating elements to pop the popcorn within the chamber. The lid prevents the popcorn and oil from being released until the popping operation is nearly completed. The lid may include a hinged portion that opens as the volume of popped popcorn increases within the chamber. When the popping operation is completed, the kettle assembly is usually tilted, opening the lid, to release the remaining popped popcorn for service.
The use of cooking oil functions to coat the corn kernels to insure even distribution of heat throughout the kernel. Additionally agitating the kernels is necessary to prevent the kernels from burning at the bottom of the kettle where more heat is applied. In order to mix the corn kernels with the cooking oil, and for insuring an even popping of all the corn, an agitator mechanism is generally provided within the kettle. The agitator mechanism is typically a rotating stirring blade which is rotated by an agitator rotor shaft which is driven by a conventional electric motor.
In a base mounted popcorn kettle, the agitator rotor shaft enters the popping kettle through a centrally located aperture in the bottom of the popping bowl. In other configurations, the agitator rotor shaft will enter the popping kettle through an aperture through the lid. Unfortunately, in either of these assemblies, the kettle lid and the kettle itself must still be tilted which interferes with the rotor shaft which must be inserted in the kettle during the cooking operation. Thus, the rotor shaft must be unconnected when the kettle is tilted and reconnected for the cooking operation. This connection and reconnection process requires greater mechanical complexity in kettle assembly and popcorn popper designs. Additionally, the use of such a mechanism is inherently unreliable.
Thus, there is a need for an integrated popcorn kettle with a self-contained agitator mechanism. There is a further need for a popcorn kettle which does not require excessive mechanical parts to remove an agitator when the kettle is tilted after the popping operation. There is also a need for a popcorn kettle with integrated components which does not require additional components mounted outside the kettle.
These needs may be addressed by the present invention, which is embodied in a kettle assembly for popping corn. The kettle assembly has a cooking chamber. A motor chamber is located beneath the cooking chamber and a motor is mounted in the motor chamber. An agitator is located in the cooking chamber. The agitator is rotatably propelled by the motor. A pivot structure allows cooking chamber and motor chamber to be tilted to expel popcorn from the cooking chamber.
The invention may also be embodied in a popcorn kettle for the preparation of popcorn. The kettle has a generally cylindrical body with an open top end. A cooking chamber is formed by a conical side wall and a bottom plate. The cooking chamber is suspended from the open top end of the cylindrical body. A motor chamber is formed by the bottom end of the cylindrical body and an intermediate plate. A motor is mounted in the motor chamber. An agitator extends through the bottom plate of the cooking chamber and is rotatably propelled by the motor.
Another embodiment of the invention is a popcorn machine for popping popcorn. The machine has a cabinet which holds finished popcorn. A kettle is suspended in the cabinet. The kettle includes a cooking chamber having a bottom. A heating element is located in the bottom of the cooking chamber. A motor chamber is located beneath the cooking chamber. A motor is mounted in the motor chamber. An agitator is located in the cooking chamber, the agitator being rotatably propelled by the motor. The kettle is normally in an upright position and is tiltable to expel popcorn from the cooking chamber.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are not limiting but are intended to provide further explanation of the invention claimed. The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute part of this specification, are included to illustrate and provide a further understanding of the method and system of the invention. Together with the description, the drawings serve to explain the principles of the invention.